


You are my cowboy

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: La maravillosa cristinita9509 ha hecho un one shot del 6x13 que nos ha dejado a todas a medias. ¡El infierno está lleno de personas como tú! Y yo, que soy una santa XDDDD, he decidido continuarlo un poco, con su consentimiento, para que nos quedemos todos un poco más satisfechos ya que la serie jamás nos dará esa satisfacción que tanto buscamos y merecemos ;)Cris, esta continuación es para ti <3La primera parte de la historia escrita por ella la podéis encontrar aquí: http://archiveofourown.org/works/12748557





	You are my cowboy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You're my cowboy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748557) by [cristinita9509](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristinita9509/pseuds/cristinita9509). 



### La maravillosa [cristinita9509](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cristinita9509/pseuds/cristinita9509) ha hecho un one shot del 6x13 que nos ha dejado a todas a medias. ¡El infierno está lleno de personas como tú! Y yo, que soy una santa XDDDD, he decidido continuarlo un poco, con su consentimiento, para que nos quedemos todos un poco más satisfechos ya que la serie jamás nos dará esa satisfacción que tanto buscamos y merecemos ;)

### Cris, esta continuación es para ti <3

### La primera parte de la historia escrita por ella la podéis encontrar aquí: http://archiveofourown.org/works/12748557

Ninguno se movía, hace tiempo que lo del espacio personal había quedado atrás. De nuevo se miraban con intensidad, sin saber que decir y al mismo tiempo con tantas palabras en la cabeza que no sabían como transmitir. Dean rompió la distancia y sin decir nada abrazó a Cas.

No fue un abrazo como el otro, o no. Éste era mejor, sus cuerpos parecían querer fusionarse por la fuerza empleada. Cerró los ojos disfrutando del calor que el otro cuerpo transmitía y del olor que emanaba detrás de las orejas.

Las manos de Cas lo envolvieron con la misma intensidad. Sonriendo cada quién para si. Diciendo en ese abrazo todo.

Poco a poco fueron separándose, no se dijeron nada y simplemente caminaron a la puerta para salir y continuar con el caso

### YOU ARE MY COWBOY

### parte 2. by Taolee

 

            Esa fue la idea original; caminar hacia la puerta como si nada y llegar cuanto antes al caso que los había llevado hasta allí, pero Dean, que iba delante, se dio media vuelta antes de que Cas pudiera salir y cerró de un portazo tras él. El ángel no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar cuando Dean se le echó encima, haciendo que caminara de espaldas hasta chocar la espalda con la pared del fondo.

            —Dean —jadeó Cas, viéndole peligrosamente cerca de sus labios y de su cuerpo.

            —Calla, Cas. No voy a volver a dejar pasar ninguna oportunidad de demostrarte lo mucho que significas para mí y lo mucho que te he echado de menos.

            —Dean —volvió a insistir el ángel, pero no pudo seguir hablando porque Dean le capturó los labios y lo besó. Se hundió en él haciendo chocar ambas lenguas que tanto se habían extrañado.

            El amplio y fuerte pecho de Dean apresaba al ángel, reteniéndolo contra la pared. Sentía su respiración aunque no lo necesitara realmente. Había levantado la mano izquierda para acariciarle la nuca y enredar sus cortos cabellos entre sus dedos. Con la otra le rodeaba la cintura, aunque ya había llegado a su espalda y lo empujaba hacia él. Era como si el más mínimo milímetro de distancia fuera demasiado.

            Rompieron el beso casi a la par, cuando Dean se echó hacia atrás buscando llenar de aíre los pulmones. Tenía los labios más sonrojados de la cuenta y brillantes por la saliva. Esbozó una ligera sonrisa y puso su frente sobre la del ángel.

            —Si te vuelves a ir, yo... —guardó silencio porque tuvo que contenerse de lo que iba a decir—. No lo hagas otra vez, ¿de acuerdo? No puedes arriesgarte tanto.

            Castiel asintió e intentó nuevo hablar.

            —Dean...

            Dean se incorporó lo justo para mirarle. Antes de que volviera a ser interrumpido de nuevo, Castiel al fin pudo decir lo que llevaba un rato intentando decir.

            —Eres lo que más quiero, Dean, y moriría por ti mil veces más.

            —Nadie más va a morir, y menos tú, Cas, porque si tú mueres, yo muero también —eso le recordó su charla con Billy y lo alegremente que se había suicidado sin tener en cuenta todo lo que podía haber salido mal y que de hecho salió  mal aunque la nueva Muerte lo había salvado, pero no quería hablar de eso ahora, ni estaba preparado aún para decirle que había estado muy perdido sin él, solo, hundido, y que habría cambiado su lugar sin dudarlo. En vez de eso, llevó al ángel al terreno donde quería tenerle—. Por hoy basta de quejas, Cas. Solo quiero oírte gemir diciendo mi nombre, como lo has hecho otras veces.

            —Tenemos trabajo —la voz de Cas era ronca, pero no se le notaba molesto en absoluto. Dean solía ser muy distinto, le costaba expresar lo que sentía, incluso si era bueno. Él ya había aprendido a comprenderle y a saber qué era lo que necesitaba, pero le gustaba oírselo decir siempre que podía. Que Dean pensara que era algo lento _pillando  las cosas,_ era la excusa perfecta para recrearse en su voz—. No podemos entretenernos, Dean. Puedo ir hablando en el coche. He aprendido a usar los distintos tonos de voz en diferentes ocasiones y gemir...

            Den lo cortó.

            —Suficiente —le lamió los labios—. ¿Qué te parece si dejas de hablar y dejas que yo me encargue de todo?

            El ángel no iba a ponérselo tan fácil.

            —He estado en la más absoluta nada demasiado tiempo y sin hacer nada. Necesito hacer algo.

            La mano de Dean había comenzado a bajar por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus pantalones.

            —Y vas a hacer algo —le abrió el cinturón y le bajó la cremallera mientras deslizaba la mano dentro—: Gemir.

            Castiel siseó al sentir la experta mano de Dean abarcarle. Apenas necesitó un par de toques para sentir que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se iba a ese punto en concreto. No era nuevo en eso, Dean le había enseñado bien, pero es que hacía tanto tiempo que no lo experimentaba, que le pilló por sorpresa.

            —Dean —gimió su nombre al fin.

            Satisfecho con el primer paso de su objetivo, Dean cayó de rodillas ante él y lo acogió entero en la boca, sin preámbulos, sin acostumbrarle, sin importar nada más. El ángel apenas tuvo tiempo de echar la cabeza hacia atrás y parpadear furioso, espantando el brillo inesperado que se habían formado en sus lagrimales. Se mordía el labio inferior, conteniéndose para no salir disparado por la ventana. Sentía que podía hacerlo. Era uno de los poderes que Dean le confería cuando estaba a su lado; que podía hacer cualquier cosa que Dean le pidiera. Lo amaba tanto que su felicidad era, simplemente, estar donde estaba él.

            Gruñó cuando Dean hizo un movimiento con la garganta, tragándole todo  lo que podía, entero en este caso. Castiel bajó la cabeza para mirarle y levantó una mano para ponerla sobre su cabeza y enredar sus dedos entre sus cabellos. Durante un brevísimo segundo ambas miradas coincidieron, se cruzaron a mitad de camino. El cazador, conocedor del poder que tenía, le guiñó un ojo y Castiel perdió la batalla sin remedio.

             Gimió el nombre de Dean una y otra vez mientras se corría hasta que no tenía nada más para dar, hasta que la satisfacción fue tan sublime que cerró los ojos disfrutando de esa maravillosa sensación que lo arrastraba como si fuera un canto de sirena.

            —Hey. Un caso. ¿Recuerdas?

            El ángel abrió los ojos. Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para centrarse. Esa habitación vaquera, Dean de rodillas ante él, con sus labios manchados, lamiéndose satisfecho de sus actos. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado ido, pero el cazador ya estaba al lado de la puerta, como si nada hubiera pasado, y con una sonrisa resplandeciente. ¿Lo habría soñado todo? Carraspeó y caminó hacia él. Cuando pasó delante de Dean para que cerrara él, el mayor de los Winchester le respondió como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

            —Necesitaba una victoria, Cas, una victoria para salir del agujero donde me sentía. Has regresado y eres más que una victoria, pero oírte gemir, Cas, eso, joder... eso es el puto paraíso.

            Castiel se ruborizó, y eso que no sabía que pudiera hacerlo. Ese era el Dean que le gustaba ver, el que necesitaba para ser feliz el resto de su existencia, fuera uno o cien años. Sí, había vuelto a casa, y ese lugar estaba allí donde Dean se encontrara. Allá donde él estuviera, él sería feliz a su lado.

             

FIN


End file.
